1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical batteries and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different forms of electrical batteries have been evolved over the years. The standard automobile battery utilizes lead and lead compounds for electrodes and electrolytes to produce electrical power. Due to the present need for more efficient sources of energy and for alternatives to fossil fuels, improved electrical batteries have become the subject of investigation.
In particular, the possibility of use of batteries employing special electrodes has attracted attention. However, existing devices employing such electrodes suffer from certain drawbacks. An example is the eutectic fused salt cell developed by General Motors comprising a lithium-chlorine cell. The cell has experienced numerous materials problems mainly due to the elevated temperatures at which the cell operates, such temperatures being in the area of 450.degree. C. and higher. Other existing cells leave something to be desired in terms of economy or effectiveness.
Thus, there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for an improved electrical battery capable of use in automobiles or other applications.